leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GutsyTick/Asiris (Rework of Zamael/Zar'Kas)
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |resource = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Asiris, the Desecrator is a wannabe champion in League of Legends. Abilities Asiris' basic attacks Afflict enemies for 5 seconds. Upon being Afflicted 3 times, enemies are Impaired for 5 seconds. Damaging Impaired enemies with an ability Purges them, consuming their Impairment and dealing (50 | }} at each level) magic damage. |description2 = Purging an enemy allows Asiris to cast Ignis with any learned ability which is on cooldown for 3 seconds. }} Asiris breathes out a blast of chaos fire, dealing physical damage to enemies in a target 175-radius area. |description2 = The damage is increased by 1% for every 1% of the target's missing health, for a maximum of 100% bonus damage. This is calculated . |leveling = Scales with ranks in ''Shift. |leveling2 = |Based on Shift's rank.}} |Based on Shift's rank.}} |cooldown = |Based on Shift's rank.}} |cost = |costtype = |range = 400 }} | , attacking a different target will not remove Cull's stacking debuff from Asiris' previous target. }}}} Asiris crushes enemies in an 180-degree cone in the direction of the cursor, dealing physical damage to them, as well as briefly them. |description2 = enemies have their knock up duration increased by 1 second instead of being . |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 250 }} Asiris fires a pulse of volatile energy in a line which detonates on the first enemy struck, dealing physical damage and |There is a short 0.1 second stun to interrupt actions.}} all enemies within 125-range of the detonation. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 1000 }} | }} Asiris dashes towards the cursor. |description2 = Asiris can store up to two charges of Jaunt. Purging an enemy champion grants one charge of Jaunt. |leveling = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 325 }} Asiris dashes towards the cursor, dealing physical damage to enemies he passes through and them for 1 second. |description2 = If Asiris damages an enemy champion, he stops dashing and sweeps upwards at his current loaction, dealing physical damage to enemies within 250-units of Asiris and them for up to 1 second, based on their proximity to Asiris. |description3 = Damaged enemies are temporarily marked, during which they cannot be affected again by Crash. |leveling = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |range = 325 }} | for 0.5 seconds. Enemies who are within Asiris' attack range are for 1 second. }}}} Asiris sweeps upwards, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and them for up to 1 second, based on their proximity to Asiris. |description2 = Damaged enemies are temporarily marked, during which they cannot be affected again by Blitz. |description3 = Blitz can be cast with Jaunt to activate Crash. Activating Crash puts Blitz and Jaunt on cooldown. Crash cannot affect enemies who have been marked by Blitz and Blitz cannot affect enemies who have been marked by Crash. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 250 }} Asiris Impairs nearby enemies and briefly them when they land. |description2 = If Raze Impairs an enemy champion, Raze will go on a reduced 4 second cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 1000 }} | for 0.5 seconds. Enemies who are within Asiris' attack range are for 1 second. * Raze briefly reveals Impaired enemies who are in the Fog of War. }}}} Asiris gains bonus attack speed for 3 seconds upon casting Shift. |description2 = Asiris employs the Ravager paradigm, replacing Ruin and Blitz with Blast and Raze respectively. |description3 = Asiris begins each game with one rank in Shift and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = }} Asiris employs the Destroyer paradigm, replacing Blast and Raze with Ruin and Blitz respectively. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} | and abilities such as . }}}} Reason for Rework Bluntly speaking, Zamael upon release was nothing less of an unbalanced powerhouse who could use his tremendous base damages to wreck everyone while barely building any offensive items. With an active ability that had the potential of dealing 500 (+ 200% AD) true damage and a passive ability which allowed Zamael to deal 20% of an enemy's maximum health every 3 basic attacks, I'm not sure what kind of I was on to have thought that such absurd values could be called balanced. After some reviews from others, I tried olaffing Zamael's damages in an attempt to make him more balanced. Unfortunately the olaffing achieved nothing more than making Zamael a really plain and boring champion whom would most likely be played even less than (and maybe, just maybe, acquire the ultimate achievement of being more worthless than ). So then came the V2.0 of Zamael, Zar'Kas. With this change I attempted to re-balance the whole kit and desperately tried to come up with new mechanics in which would make Zar'Kas more appealing. Unfortunately, not having realized that the champion's Fury mechanic was what was holding him down into the pit of eternal boring-ness, from a very un-halfassed effort came a very halfassed result. Ultimately, Zar'Kas ended up as a champion almost identical to Zamael with the exception of one new mechanic and some damage numbers on his abilities. So since I'm a stubborn person who still thinks there might be some chance for Zamael/Zar'Kas to be reworked into an interesting champion who is healthy for the game, here is V3.0 of Zamael, Asiris. Changelog Category:Custom champions